elementanimationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meeting
The Meeting is an episode of The Crack. In the episode, Dan and Jason meet the Elder One. Jason is sad that he didn't get waffles. The Crack Episode Guide: Previous: Crazy Messages Next: How Not To Be Bored Plot The episode starts with the boss telling they won't partner soon, they won't have enough funding to make more videos. Jason thinks that they suck and he knows everyone else does suck. The Boss thought about that but did a survey and 98.5 percent of everyone says they don't suck. Chrisi questions about the other 1.5 percent, and The Boss says that one of them thinks the Annoying Orange is awesome. PointlessBlog says who is the monstrosity which was proofed to be Mustache Guy.The Boss says that they can collaborate with other youtubers. Roomie says it would not work and how many youtubers does anyone know. PointlessBlog says it might work if they find someone to appear in one of the episodes. And Zach King says on who would collaborate with Element Animation. The Boss thinks that they need to consult the Elder One, who is in a room with a door with "Google" on it. PointlessBlog said that they were told to never go in the room, RoomieOfficial says that one guy went in and didn't return but it was only a myth, as he really did came back and sat back at his spot which is Mustache Guy proven by Zach. Jason and Dan were told to ask the Elder One. Jason is excited, as maybe he will get waffles. Dan and Jason goes in, and bows down to the mighty Google which a model of the Google logo. The Elder One comes out and sees Dan and Jason,who is not surprised about this. Jason says that they're here for waffles. But the Elder One will need something in return, too. Jason offers him cheese and the Elder One is impressed. However, he dies from eating the cheese and Dan tells the news to everyone else. Jason is sad that he didn't get his waffles in return, however. The Boss says that they have to stop making videos. Chrisi wishes they had someone to collaborate with. Jason says that he knows some people. And Dan is mad at Jason for not explaining this earlier. The Boss realizes that they will make a video about trying to collaborate and get Jason's people to collaborate on it, too. RoomieOfficial is confused and says that if they did thaty, and everyone is amused and stare at the camera realizing they're in a video. In a little post credit scene, FinalCutKing says that it Google's dead, how are they on YouTube, but it ends on a loading screen, thus ending the episode. Trivia · If one sees closely, there is a stick-man battle on the chart graph. · 3rd appearance of Moustache Egg. · This is the second time a character dies from eating the cheese. The first time was The Visitor, and is also the second appearance of The Elder One. Category:Episodes